Something New
by ItsJustMarty
Summary: ViridianShipping, LuckyShipping. When Red and Blue get together, poor Yellow has her heart broken. As we all probably could've guessed. When she snaps at Silver, something changes in him. More detailed description inside. Silver is sorta OOC, beware.


A medium length long shot. I believe about 19 pages long. Rated T for minor use of the word "hell" and themes a child might not understand. Pairings are mainly ViridianShipping, & LuckyShipping for the set up.

Short Summary: Red & Blue are now an official couple. Silver, who has gotten over the event, hears what he believes to be crying by a tree with flowers in full bloom among its branches. Sure enogh he finds Yellow, curled up under the tree with her head burried in her arms crying. As Silver's attitude fails to appeal to Yellow, he shows her a gentler side of him, previously hidden by a now shed outter shell. Can Silver's strangely apparent charm make the heartbroken Yellow feel any better? All sparks explode with the presence of a flower into "Something New".

Oh, and also, I busted my ass with data loss & recovery, & computer glitches, & 5 days of typing mixed with very late nights. Thank you for your time.

Side notes: The original working tittle was "Crying(If Tears Could)", and theres an alternate scene too.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Something New**

At a dock on one of the Sevii Islands, there stood two teenagers gazing out at the sea and passing glances toward each other as well in the midst of their conversation. One stood 5'8, shiny black hair hanging down with spikes in the front. Three pointed diagonally upward and others curve-pointed downward in front of his face. He wore jeans, a T-shirt with a white collar and trim, a red torso and black sleeves, and underneath it a loose, sleeveless, black muscle shirt. His shoes were black with white platforms and red laces, and he had black wristbands. As a finishing touch he had a red cap worn frontward at an angle as if it were placed on the spikes of his hair. His name, as his clothing would suggest, was Red.

The other teen was a girl standing 5'4 with long, silky, brown hair, a light blue tank top with black rims, a red skirt, knee-high blue socks, white shoes with pink laces, and her own black wristbands. Her own hat was placed on her head loosely, like the wind could blow it off at any given moment. Ironically, her name, as if to match with Red's name, was Blue. Red and Blue. They'd been standing on the dock for fifteen minutes, finally talking about what had been going on between them. Being sixteen, their hormones were raging, especially due to their emotions for each other. The girl had had a tendency to flirt with the boy since they first met at age eleven, which up until recently had always sent the boy into a state of emotional paralysis. Recently he'd somehow learned to deal with it, keep a level head, and even started flirting back.

At first it seemed like nothing. But nothing became something. They started to feel the difference, the emotional shift between them. Somehow, they'd just started to feel like the flirting meant something. This was completely accidental. And although it's unknown what he said, Red whispered a silent promise in Blue's ear.

Red began to walk away in the opposite direction. He wasn't entirely sure of what he would do next. He just hoped the answers would come to him. Before he got anymore than a few steps however, Blue stopped him.

"Red." She uttered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah?" He answered turning to face her.

A short silence cloaked the moment. Before Red knew what had happened, Blue lost control of her feelings and ran toward him. It only took a few steps, and almost as if by instinct, she closed her eyes and she kissed him on the mouth. Red's eyes popped open wide; shock filled his system as he felt Blue's soft, warm, elegant lips press against his. Sound seemed inert, and briefly he considered the possibility that he was going deaf. The tingle he was feeling drove through and around his body like mice scurrying across the floor.

As a few instants turned to a few seconds, Blue's eyes opened somewhat, until they were open enough to express a curious emotion. She pulled away and looked at him, his face fixed in a shocked stare. His only movement was a single blink. Blue didn't know how to react, sadness filled her heart, and she realized, she'd felt this way her whole life. Since she first really got to know Red. Possibly even since they first met.

She turned her head away, she couldn't look at him anymore, the pain was just too much. She closed her eyes trying to fight the tears, she felt like an idiot, she'd had the gull to run at him full force and kiss him, and he didn't even love her back. As her heart seemed to bleed, Red calmed a little. The spark that had infiltrated his body seemed to work its way into the brain. No words or thoughts entered Red's mind. His reaction was done completely on instinct.

He grabbed Blue's chin and pulled her face in his direction so he could look dead at her. His face and eyes emitted a trusting, gentle glow. He placed his other hand softly on the side of her neck and made a mental note of how soft and smooth almost silky it was. And as he sensed she was growing more comfortable, he moved closer. Slowly he moved, as if to help Blue understand what was happening. Her eyes sparkled with a deep blue reflection of the sea, and his with the orange-red glow of the setting sun. He leaned, their eyes slid shut slowly, Blue's body felt insipid and numb, and as their eyes finally came closed, he kissed her.

In three or so seconds, Blue regained mobility and wrapped her arms around Red's neck in an embrace. Their tongues dug into one another's mouths, their heads bobbed around wildly, and Red moved his hands down Blue's curvy back stopping at her waistline; she seemed to fit so perfectly in the hand. Meanwhile, twenty yards away, a figure watched from the bushes. His long, red hair blowing in the wind as he watched his surrogate sister and the boy she always seemed to talk about. Silver smiled. He wore dirty-white pants, black boots, black gloves, and a black sweater jacket. He turned and left, it's true that he'd harbored some romantic feelings for Blue in the past, but never enough so to upset him now or so it seemed. So long as Red made Blue happy, Silver was happy. And he left with his mind at peace.  
________________________________________________________________________

One day later. As one dramatic story of two love struck teenagers ends, another begins. A small child born in the Viridian Forest, sat beneath a tree that grew pink rose-like flowers for its leaves next to a less than busy road and at the top of a small hill by the river. Most of its branches grew to the east, and the flowers draped their shadows over the grassy hill which gave the girl, whose name was Yellow, plenty of shade. She needed it, it calmed her.

The other day, both Red and Blue had spoken to her about their feelings. Each one looking for guidance. She knew they would be together. As much as she denied it, she didn't want them to. She'd had a crush on Red for sometime, one that kept developing. She'd acted so happy for them in front of them when they announced their relationship. But deep down, she was very hurt. She didn't want to be, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew this would happen from the beginning. Denial of her emotions for Red made them stronger somehow, and refusing to act, did this.

She fell asleep in tears, awoke to find herself crying once she saw her messy image in the mirror, and later decided to find a calming spot so she could cry alone to herself. This tree on the hillside would have to do. She felt a wet droplet go down her face. It just seemed to appear, she didn't even realize it was a tear at first. When she did, a tear from the other eye fell, and she let go.  
________________________________________________________________________

Silver took easy, quiet steps down the sidewalk. He enjoyed these relaxing evening strolls. He took one walk at least every two days. His mind seemed blank. He didn't have much to think about. Yet.

As he passed a large tree growing rose-like flowers from its branches, he heard a noise. It was faint and muffled. Like someone was trying to drown the noise out. It sounded kind of like hiccups… Or gasping… Or sobbing. His curiosity led him around to the other side of the tree, and he recognized someone vaguely familiar. A small blonde girl wearing her usual, peculiar, yellow outfit. He didn't know what the name of the garb was, but she was otherwise recognizable by the black pants, black long sleeved shirt beneath the yellow garb, and purple boots she wore. Her blonde hair was held up into a ponytail by a thin, black hair band. He recognized the girl as a colleague and fellow "Dex Holder", Yellow De Viridian Grove. Interesting name. She didn't notice him, until he spoke to her.

"Why are you crying?" The first thing that came to mind.

Yellow bolted her head up, startled by the sudden voice, "H-How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Half a second. So what's up?" Silver asked again.

Yellow looked away. In all honesty, she didn't want to talk to Silver. He wasn't the most sympathetic or comforting person to speak with. Yellow had shown much patience with him in the past, but she didn't think it was a good idea to talk to him now, while she was feeling so low. Silver, quick to anger and impatient wasn't having silence.

"Hey! I asked you a question." He said.

Yellow still didn't utter a word. Silver was less than obliging.

He leaned over, "Hey!" He knocked on her head with his knuckles as if it were a door, "Knock knock, anybody home?"

Yellow scoot a bit over to her right, to avoid Silver, like a child in school scooting away from their bully.

"The hell Yellow?" He exclaimed.

Normally, Yellow would've kindly asked Silver to watch his language but she wasn't in the mood today. Besides it was just them, there was no one around to be offended, which Yellow often worried about. She just wanted Silver to leave her alone.

"What, you're not gonna tell me to watch the language?" Silver scoffed.

"Go away." Yellow said as quietly as a calm wind.

"What?" Silver said, he could hardly hear her.

Yellow didn't respond, but she felt like she was being picked on. The tears started coming back, she could feel them. Silver wasn't exactly helping.

"What are you deaf? Hey. Girl." Still she said nothing, "Hey my money spends here as good as anyone else's."(That's a slang term in case anybody missed that)

"Silver would you please…" Yellow started to say after gathering her thoughts, and then stopped to gather them again.

"What?" Silver said.

"I'd just like to be left alone please." She said quietly.

"I can't hear you." Silver taunted.

"I said, please just let me be." She answered again.

Silver stood for a second and then after some silence responded, "It's Red and Blue isn't it?"

Yellow turned her face to him, "How did you…" She stopped herself, realizing what Silver was doing.

"Oh please Yellow, you're like a book. Everybody knew you liked Red, it was obvious from day one." He said.

Yellow looked down at the ground and blushed. Then she said; "So did _they_ know."

"I think Blue knew, I don't know about Red." Silver replied, "Guess they didn't care much."

When Yellow heard him say that, her heart sank like a boat, and she could feel her face get distorted as the tears raced back to her still wet eyes.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Silver said.

That really hurt Yellow.

"I kinda liked Blue and you don't see me bawling." He said.

"I-" Yellow began, stammering to try and speak in her defense before Silver cut her off.

"What? Are you gonna cry again?" He said in what seemed like the most uncaring tone.

"Silver-" She started, wanting him to stop.

"What?" He said coldly.

She didn't say anything. She turned her head away from him and put a hand over her mouth to keep the sound of sobbing from escaping.

"Hey, you said my name, and I said 'what', speak up." Still she didn't say anything. Aside from the tears trickling down her face, she didn't even move, "Hey! What are you? Retarded or something?"

A small, silent sob escaped from Yellow.

"Oh my god, get over it." Silver showed little in the way of understanding, "What did you expect? You're fourteen and you can still pass for a boy. As if anyone could be attracted to _you_." Now Yellow's eyes were narrowed, Silver began to walk in the other direction, "I'm outta here. Let me know when you grow up and stop being so pathetic."

That, was the last Yellow could take from Silver.

She stood up and yelled, "Hey, you know what!?!"

Silver turned around and looked at Yellow. Instantly he changed his expression to a raised eyebrow from surprise. He'd never seen Yellow angry before. Serious maybe, but not angry.

"I do and do and do for you, and I only ask one thing of you for one second. I mean is it really that hard to just stop and think about whether or not you might be hurting someone's feelings. You couldn't just do what I asked and left me the hell alone?" He'd never heard Yellow swear either.

"What have you ever done for me?" Silver asked criticizing.

"I help keep you from getting into trouble when you screw up, when you get blamed for something Gold dragged you along for, I stick up for you, when people decide they don't trust you, I give you the benefit of the doubt, I take care of your Sneasel when he's sick, I let you fire away the most rude and insensitive comments at me and I don't say anything back, I helped you find your father, I bandaged and healed your hand when you got it caught in the machine."

"That was you?" Silver said, cutting her off.

"Yes! And you know what, I didn't ever snap back at you even though it'd be so easy."

"Yeah? Name two ways you could get me." Silver challenged.

"How about that your little pet Sneasel is a giant Furby? Or that your hair is so long I thought you were a girl the first time I saw you? Or that everything you own looks like it came from Hot Topic? Or that your favorite animal is Winnie the Pooh (a bear)?"

"Okay, Yellow-" Silver smirked calmly.

"Silver! Leave me alone!" She finally said, cutting _him_ off this time.

"I just wanted to know why you were crying, is that crime?" Silver replied, still smirking.

"No, but everything else you've done is!" Yellow landed a low blow. Silver's eyes widened, "Maybe I should've mentioned how your dad was a criminal, or that you lived most of your life as a thief!" Yellow's tears resurfaced, and she turned away.

Silver began to feel a little guilty.

"Why don't you do me, Blue, your father, and the rest of the world a huge favor, and just DROP DEAD!!!" She screamed.

And she cried. Silver moved closer, realizing he'd made a mistake.

"Yellow-" He said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

She revolted like he was diseased, "Get your filthy hands off me you!…" She started, looking into Silver's pale, silvery eyes, reluctant to say what she was going to say next.

So she didn't. Instead, she simply fell to the ground and with her feelings ripped to shreds, cried as hard as she could. Even now, she couldn't bring herself to insult him. Silver looked away, guilt rising.

He heard Yellow mumble through her tears; "How could you say all of those things?"

Silver hadn't really thought about what he was saying. After allowing Yellow to cry for nearly a minute, he kneeled down in front of her and spoke.

"Maybe this is hurting you more than I thought." Silver said.

"Gee! Ya think!" Yellow snapped. Hearing herself yell tugged at her heart somehow. As she sniffled and sobbed she said, "I-I'm sorry Silver, it's just-"

"Whoa, hey, listen. If anybody should be apologizing it's me." Silver said putting his hand on her shoulder.

The way his hand felt seemed different. Gently placed instead of roughly gripped. Yellow noticed something else too.

"Y-Your voice." She mumbled.

"Hm?"

"What happened to your voice?" She asked.

"What are talking about?" Silver replied.

He didn't realize he sounded any different. To Yellow, he didn't sound as cold or hurtful. She put her head down, she was still very upset, and she didn't say anything in reply. So Silver did.

"Look Yellow," He brought both of his hands up to her face to hold it up and then slid them to the sides of her neck, "I know what I said, but I didn't mean any of it." She looked at him, seeing this attitude from him was almost alien. Yellow always thought Silver had his sensitive side but never expected to see it, "Maybe I thought it would help, just to say 'get over it', but I didn't…" He stopped in silence, "I guess it doesn't make sense but, I thought it'd provide a standpoint for you, something that'd help you get better."

"How could you possibly think that'd help m-"

Before she could finish, Silver put his left finger on her lips to stop her, "I know. And I couldn't be sorrier."

She looked at him, speechless. She'd never seen this side of Silver, even if she always thought it was there, to suddenly just show it in this manner seemed so strange. She'd always expected him to have to work hard to show this.

"Silver?" She uttered.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Why are you being nice to me _now_?"

Silver took a second to respond. After no more than four or five seconds, he smiled and answered; "You know, this isn't the first time I've said or done something that was rude or underminding to you is it? You should've told me to shut the hell up and given up on me. But you never did. You'd sit there and you'd take it. I guess I only act the way I do because I don't want to let people in, and you've always tried to get in, and show me it wasn't a bad thing to let you do so."

Yellow looked at him confusedly, "What are you getting at?" She asked.

"Deep down I've always admired that you were so patient, that you could understand people so well and forgive anything. And that you never gave up on me like you should have." He answered.

Yellow felt the slightest feeling of warmth inside from what he'd said.

"And for that, and everything else you've done for me, for Blue, for everyone." He paused.

Yellow wanted to say something but she couldn't force anything out of her mouth. Silver brought his face slightly closer and put a firm grip on Yellow's shoulders, and looking her dead in the eye, he said;

"I've never once thanked you." He said.

Yellow's face was already red from all the crying, and because of that, neither her nor Silver noticed the faint, bashful blush on Yellow's face at that comment and eye piercing gesture. She felt something in her heart. She couldn't describe it, it was just feeling incarnate, and it was just there.

"I'm sorry, for not thanking you, and because I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, or at least, not as much as I did." Silver finished.

Yellow pointed her eyes downward, "That's okay Silver." She said silently.

"If you'd have me, I'll actually try and help you feel better okay?" Silver offered.

"You don't have to do that." Yellow replied, that's usually what she said if only by nature.

"Oh but I want to." Silver said.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Yellow asked.

"Whatever you wanna talk about." He replied.

Yellow looked down again, "I don't know if I wanna talk about it."

"Is it me?" Silver asked.

"No… Well not anymore." She said.

"I see." Silver said, "Well if you don't mind me asking…" He started.

Yellow looked up at him, as if to say she didn't mind.

"Exactly, um… What about… Hmm…" Silver stumbled trying to find a decent way to word what he wanted to say, "I can imagine that since you liked Red, what's making you upset is that he's 'gone from the market', right?"

Yellow brought her legs up a little closer to her and she hugged up to herself. She didn't want to admit it, but Silver had guessed it perfectly. She felt the sadness coming after her again.

"No no, Yellow, all I meant was… Well there are other guys out there right?" He said.

Yellow said nothing.

"Okay, look-"

"Silver," Yellow cut him off, "I know you're trying, I really do, and I appreciate it but, I think it'd just be best if…" Yellow didn't know how to word it; she didn't want to tell him to leave now that he was opening up.

"You know, my whole life has been pretty messed up." Silver said trying not to swear so he could affectively get his point across, "I've met some pretty nasty people. That's why I've always had to be a tough, scary guy. Aside from Blue, I never really had anyone else to respect or be kind to. She was the one exception to the rule. So that's why I say some of the things I do."

"Yeah?" Yellow quietly said.

"Yeah. She was the only nice person in a world of mean people. Now of course I realize that was because we were in a similar predicament. That was her reason and we've been very close ever since. And now it's starting to hit me like a rock to the head. You were always nice to me and I was so rude you couldn't possibly have had a reason to be. Keep in mind that… Secretly, I always liked you for it. How could I not. But now, I'm just beginning to notice."

"Notice what?" Yellow asked, the feeling in her heart returning and growing slightly stronger than it was before.

Silver did what had always seemed impossible for him. He smiled. And it wasn't a cold, calculative, darkening smile, or a smile of satisfaction, or one of subtle determination. It was warm, and… Caring? Now the feeling in Yellow's heart had grown strong enough for to recognize the emotion. It was familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. It seemed to have one, long, pounded heartbeat.

"That the only reason I still talked to you that way was because I wanted to see you tolerate it, do what makes you so likable. Be that kind, patient person. I always thought that you'd eventually hate me, but you never did. Until today." He said.

Before he could move on to his next sentence, Yellow interrupted almost franticly or worriedly, "I don't hate you Silver!" She could feel the multiple beats of her heart.

"I know, you don't do hate. But I just noticed that that was my reason, and I noticed that considering how I treat Blue… And the way you've treated me, regardless of the way I've treated you. I realized, you deserve better. 'Deserving' is a relative concept with you, since you never ask for anything in return. But I'm just now figuring out that, logically, I should've treated you better… A lot better." Silver finished.

"So you're saying that, you're finally letting me see past the 'outer shell'." Yellow said, almost meekly.

"Basically." He put a hand up to his chest for a second when he said; "I'm being completely open with you." Yellow stared in a small mixture of warmth and shock, "This is who I am. Really…" Silver explained.

She knew what her heart was doing. The emotion was nervousness; she just didn't know why she felt nervous.

After a second, Yellow smiled and said; "Well it's about time."

They giggled, or as close to a giggle as Silver, being a boy, could do.

"See? You're feeling better already." Silver said optimistically.

Yellow smiled. It was working. Silver had completely shed his "outer shell", and Yellow was laughing, of all things.

Neither one said anything until Yellow stopped smiling and turned her head downward.

"Well okay, we've made some progress on me, now let's work on you." Silver said.

He made his way to a spot next to her on her left and wrapped an arm around her gently, trying to induce comfort. Yellow blushed when she felt the arm. Her heart started beating again; it seemed to come back whenever Silver made her feel better. And even when the feeling completely died down and she went back to being sad, all he had to do was the tiniest little thing, like putting his arm around her, and the feeling came back as strong as it was when it left.

"So we know what's bugging you and why it's bugging you. Is there anything you can think of that would make you feel better?" Silver asked.

"No." Yellow replied as the feeling left again, "Look Silver, if you can't…" She didn't know what to say, "I mean, its okay if-"

"Yellow stop, I've been waiting for the right time to say this, but I'd say the moment's passed." Silver started.

"What?" She asked.

"I told you that I wasn't crying even though I kinda liked Blue. She'd told me of how she liked Red months ago." He started.

"But you didn't cry." Yellow said, as if she knew what had happened. Her Viridian Powers often helped her see into people's emotions, but for this instance, she just seemed to guess, and she said it as if she couldn't be convinced otherwise.

"Yellow." Silver's tone caught her off guard; it was strong, but gentle at the same time, "Just because I didn't cry doesn't mean I didn't want to. I dealt with it by keeping it to myself until I got over it."

"I don't think I could do that." Yellow said.

"I think you can get over it, today even. I think you just need a little help, a shoulder to cry on." He told her.

"I've already talked to Green and Crys about it so I have them, but thanks for the offer, it helps, really." She said.

"You know I'm used to dealing with hard things in life on my own. I'm sure I could help you." Silver reassured.

"Why are you so bent on helping me? Is this part of the 'real' you?" Yellow asked softly but sadly.

"Maybe, I don't know." Silver said, "But what I do know is that I've made a mistake when a saint, an angel finally loses patience with me." He said warmly.

Yellow felt some enlightenment in those words, her face perked up slightly, and with a feeling of astonishment in her eyes, she said; "You think I'm an angel?"

"Yellow I don't think, I know." He replied.

Yellow was speechless. No one had ever called her an angel before (shocking, isn't it?). That may mean nothing to other girls but to Yellow it meant so so much. She smiled and blushed, shifting her eyes in another direction. It made Yellow's heart start pounding hard by the sudden burst of inner emotions.

"Take it from me, anything life throws at you can be dealt with, sometimes people just need others to help them get through it. Or get 'over' it." Silver assured her.

"Maybe…" Yellow said, still not fully convinced but with the nervousness she'd started feeling around Silver still hanging around her.

Silver had an interesting question poking from his curiosity, "I hope you don't mind me asking but exactly what about Red makes you like him?"

"Actually, I do mind." Yellow said.

"Okay."

"Why? What do you wanna know for?" She questioned.

"I was just hoping to get you to talk about it, help you feel better."

Yellow was unsure. She looked at Silver for a minute.

"I don't know, I never had a reason. That's what makes it a crush right?" She told him.

"Well what makes it a crush is…" Silver stopped.

"You get crushed." Yellow finished as a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

Silver wanted to say something but wasn't sure if anything he could say would help. And as he struggled for something else to say, Yellow buried her head in her arms again, and Silver's mind went blank. He only knew this was bad, but the biggest problem was that he didn't know how to defuse the situation. Silver looked at the girl he was trying to help, he'd been doing fine up until now. Having sad moments was to be expected every now and then, but Silver didn't know how to handle it after that bit.

Then an interesting thought came to Silver's head, but it involved a third party, to set Yellow up with someone. Then he considered a similar idea, but blushed and shook his head to dismiss it. But it kept poking at him like a needle, until he decided to think it over. He had to think hard but he didn't have to think long. Yellow sobbed once, and that was enough for him.

He made his way in front of her and kneeled down. Yellow didn't notice. She sobbed a second time and felt Silver's hands on the sides of her neck. He lifted her head up and looked at her, her face teary and curious as to what he was doing. His face seemed blank but comforting, his eyes sitting insipidly half open. He observed her carefully, taking in her features, absorbing it, his eyes matching deeply and perfectly with hers. She blushed a barely noticeable red. And Silver made a drastic decision.

He smiled his warm smile yet again and said; "You know half of what's happened to me in my life, and look at me right now."

"I'm not you Silver." Yellow said disheartedly.

"It doesn't matter, what I'm trying to say is that time heals all wounds." Silver replied, "I know you're feeling pretty down right now, but I know from experience. And besides, you never know, right? Maybe they'll breakup and then you'll have your chance."

"Well…" Yellow wasn't too sure about that statement or if she wanted to react to a breakup between two of her closest friends in such a way.

"And in the mean time who knows, you might start liking someone else." He said.

"Yeah, I guess." Yellow said.

Then Silver stood up and stretched his arms up to the branching twigs of the tree, "If there's one thing I've learned as things in my life changed and left me. It's that the end of one thing," Yellow watched him and heard the tree branches rustle, and he knelt back down with a flower in his hand held out to Yellow, "is the start of something new."

Yellow gaped; she stared at the flower Silver was offering her blushing wildly. Her heart thumped and thumped, nervousness turned to… Something else. It was still awkward and uncomfortable yet enlightening and soothing to her troubled mind. She looked up at Silver, whose expression hadn't changed. Still holding the flower patiently. She pulled herself together enough to slowly reach her hand up, and with a chill running through her body she grabbed the flower.

"Uh-um, thanks." She said nervously.

"Yeah." Said Silver.

"S-something new?" Yellow asked.

"Every time." He answered.

"Like what?" She asked another question.

"Who knows? Anything can happen from here on out." Silver said.

"Okay… Um, Silver?" Yellow started.

Silver perked up and answered, "Yes?"

Yellow waited to respond, and then asked; "Why did you give me a flower?"

To Yellow's surprise; Silver just smiled and answered fairly quickly, "I thought it was pretty, like you are. It compliments you, and I thought you might like it. It just seemed to be one of those things that calms people."

Yellow stared at him for a second or two but it felt like a millennia, "I'm pretty?" Her voice sounded astonished and almost infatuated. Silver just nodded in response. Yellow smiled, blushing still, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He told her.

She didn't have anything _left_ to say. She felt the flower petals with her free hand, accumulating her thoughts.

"My heart… Is beating so fast…" She thought to herself.

"You okay?" Silver asked, Yellow looked up to see he was still smiling, "You better now?"

Yellow gave a bashful smile, "Yeah." She turned her attention back to the flower, thinking to herself and said, "Thank you Silver."

"Of course." He replied.

Silver took a quick glance at his watch, which doubles as a phone. Don't you just love Japan? And saw it was now four thirty-one. He quickly moved to Yellow's side like he did before. Yellow just kept gazing at the plant Silver gave her.

"Hey, Yellow would you believe I have to go but uh." Silver stopped.

The next thing he did could be considered a real shocker yet he did it so casually. He leaned over quick and he kissed her on the cheek. It was just a peck, but that didn't stop Yellow's eyes from bursting open as wide as frisbees. She felt extreme warmth throughout her body, she didn't know if it was a blush or if Silver kissing her could just do that. Silver stood, still smiling as if nothing had happened.

"I'll see you around okay?"

"O-okay." Yellow said in a breath taken tone of voice.

Silver started to walk, "Bye."

"Bye…" Yellow returned in voice that she would deny sounded smitten, "Is he?..." Yellow whispered to herself.

She watched him, not turning back as he walked. She kept watching him thoughtlessly until he eventually faded from view behind a bush. Then she turned back to the flower with the same bashful nervousness she felt before and a mix of new emotions and vaguely familiar ones. Ones she used to feel around… Red? A crush? Did she have a crush on Silver now? Or was she just embarrassed because he kissed her? First Red, now a red-head. He'd never been this caring about anything before. Granted he was usually very protective of Blue, but this… This was something else.

She was a little scared to come to terms with her feelings at that moment. But she knew she had to. She knew her heart pounding ready to claw its way out and its beat going faster than the speed of her thoughts wasn't just nervousness. And even if it was, he was gone now, why was she still thinking about this? He had made her feel a lot better.

And now she was questioning her own feelings. The fact that he opened up to her, that wasn't an easy thing to do for him. He had bared his soul to make her feel better. It wasn't until now that she thought about what kind of sacrifice this might be for him. All of these facts in mind, but she didn't know what to make of them, she didn't know why they all came to her at once and the feeling seemed non-assessable. The apology, the comfort, the compliments, the flower, and to him it all seemed so casual. It was hard for her to understand what was going on with him, what was going on with her.

She finally considered it as a possibility that she may have liked Silver. And with that in mind she began to wonder why she might've liked Silver. She had plenty of reasons why she should have but did she for any of those reasons or was it just there like it was with Red? In all her thoughts, she remembered Red and Blue. She went numb and the sadness hit her like an off course baseball, filling her mind with regret, and then guilt for not being happy for them, and just all around negativity.

As the images and thoughts flooded her mind and twisted her heart, she realized it was still beating as fast as before. She was amazed she hadn't had a heart attack yet. It was still pounding so hard it could practically break her rib cage. Then she remembered Silver. When he was there he made her feel better, and whenever the sadness came back he took care of her. When he was there, all the hurt went away.

"What if I?…" A short, unfinished sentence escaped her lips.

And then, blank. It was as if sound itself had just vanished. Then without another thought or a moment's hesitation, she put the flower on her belt, stood up and bolted in the direction Silver had gone. She didn't care if her feelings were getting the better of her, she didn't care if she liked Silver that way or not, she didn't even care about Red and Blue. All she cared about was that she was in pain, and Silver could take the pain away. Only a few minutes down the street and already her leg muscles ached from the sprinting. She ignored the stitch she had in her side and didn't slow down.  
________________________________________________________________________

The street Silver had been heading down wasn't too long. It stretched out at least two blocks. He had gone back to being the way he was before he confronted Yellow. Relaxed on a walk to Gold's house like he'd planned for that day. He just focused on getting there, nothing else really went through his mind besides little things like "what day is it?" or "oh look a bird" and finally, "…Tuesday". He planned to meet up with Gold and Crystal if you're wondering. As he stopped at a crosswalk waiting for a car to go by, his vacant, lax mind was jolted awake when he heard the sound of sprinting and someone yelling his name.

"Silver!" They yelled.

He turned around to find the girl he'd just been talking to. Yellow came running, eventually the untreated stitch she had got the better of her. She winced in pain and then lost her balance and tripped. Silver who had gone back to his original personality, in a metaphorical sense "leapt out of his outer shell" and was back to being the "real him".

He shouted, "Yellow!" And ran to where she fell.

Yellow lied on the ground, feeling she was now where she belonged. She felt so low, like dirt. Maybe this amount of drama was unnecessary but emotions just ran wild. She sat up and didn't look to the spot on her belt where she put the flower. She could see the mental image of it smashed and torn. She sat insipid and feeling almost zombie-like, but fortunately was snapped back into reality when she saw Silver knelt before her, worriedly looking her over.

"Yellow, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Silver asked putting his hands to her cheeks, then her chin and forehead, and down to her hands. Her blushing the whole time, while Silver made a subconscious note of how clear and smooth her skin was, even through the gloves, "I don't see any scrapes, did you get hurt at all?" He said gently and worryingly.

Yellow looked into his eyes. For the first time she didn't see a shallow, unlively grey. She saw depth and emotion, she saw silver. And she let go what she couldn't hold back anymore, her tears. She quickly reached out and hugged Silver as tight as she could, and bawled her eyes out into his chest. Naturally Silver was worried. He permitted her to cry for a little and then tried to cheer her up.

"Yellow?" He started. She looked up at him, teary eyed, almost anxious for what he had to say, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Yellow looked at him, assembling her thoughts and then shook her head and said; "Nothing's wrong Silver. It's just that… I was thinking and, all the hurt came back. Then I remembered how good you made me feel and I just…"

She hung her head down while Silver stared with a fusion of amazement and concern.

"I just thought…"

Silver didn't move or say anything, he only blinked.

Yellow lifted her head up to look at him again, "…I missed you…" Silver looked down at her the same way, but with a feeling of sympathy. Yellow repeated herself in a moment of weakness, "I missed you."

And then she just cried again. While she sobbed, Silver held his arms up and embraced her. His hand was placed on the back of her head caressingly. He was on his knees hugging this crying, hurt girl. This isn't where he thought he'd wind up being when he started the day. And it was Yellow no less. Still, he felt somehow proud of himself.

"It's okay." He said while she kept crying.

"Silver." Yellow said, she loosened her grip and pushed herself slightly off of him, her hands placed in front of her on his torso, "Please, please don't leave me again." She said through her tears, "Please…"

Silver looked at her warmingly. Yellow looked at him with nothing left to say. Then as an answer to her, Silver pulled out his wristwatch/phone while still keeping his other arm around Yellow and pushed a button set to call a speed dial number. He held it up to his face and waited for a reply.

A voice on the other line said; "Hey, this is Gold. Do your thing when you hear the beep."

Beep, "Hey Gold, it's Silver. I know you're there but don't bother picking up the phone. Just so you know," Yellow looked at Silver with curiosity and suspense; she just wanted to be alone with Silver for some reason. Silver looked Yellow in the eye, smiled, and said into the phone; "I'm not gonna be able to make it today." Yellow's face beamed, and slowly, a timid, relieved, excited even smile formed on her face, "Something suddenly came up, you guys can have fun on your own right? And Gold, try not to make an innuendo out of that. Later." And he hung up. Yellow was yet again at a loss for words, especially when Silver said; "I'm not goin' anywhere."

They hugged again, so closely yet so softly. Silver hadn't even said anything of comfort to the situation and already Yellow felt so much better, "Thank you… Thank you…" She mumbled.

For the next five minutes words just seemed pointless. Until Yellow calmed down enough to speak. She was still sobbing but not so much as she was, and Silver wiped most of the tears away.

"Silver?"

"Hm?"

"…Why did you kiss me?" She asked.

Silver smiled, still handling the situation calmly and casually. He reached for Yellow's belt and grabbed the flower he'd given her. Yellow thought for sure it would be crushed and torn, but to her amazement, it wasn't damaged at all.

"Because you are like this flower. Pretty, fragrant, and sweet." He said.

Yellow blushed again, "But I thought you said I…" She paused for a second, "I was fourteen and…" She turned her head away as the hurt sank in, "I could still pass for a b-…" She couldn't finish.

Silver interrupted, "Yellow, forget what I said."

"But…"

"Yellow, I lied. That wasn't me, this is me remember." He reassured her, "This is who I really am. And besides," He moved his hand to the left side of Yellow's head and his other around her head and tangled with a lock of her hair, "No boy could ever capture the beauty that you have."

And next thing Yellow knew, Silver had put the flower in her hair. She held her hand up to it briefly and then just, couldn't move, "Beauty?" She said in a hopeful tone.

Silver gently brought his left hand on her right arm below the shoulder, and wrapped his other arm around her resting the hand on the back of her head again. His warm, comforting smile to her smitten gaze, "Like a creamy yellow rose."

And he kissed her, this time on the mouth. Her eyes burst as open as they humanly could. Silver had pressed his lips onto hers, was this right? It was Silver! This is the real him? It just seemed strange. And warming. She could swear her heart simply stopped beating. Either that or she had that heart attack she thought about earlier.

The pounding had stopped, her nervousness replaced with calm and sadness replaced with what felt like joy. The only remaining emotion was infatuation. She felt so calm in this situation, it was unnatural. Yet it felt right. So right. Her eyes relaxed, her tense, tightly clenched muscles eased and loosened. She closed her eyes and kept kissing Silver. (Imagine "Kiss from a Rose" by Seal playing).

Soon enough, lip turned to tongue. Finally, not only was Yellow a guaranteed happy from now on, but she was now able to disregard her crush on Red. Where Silver had always been a lone wolf, with bitter, shallow grey eyes to match his heart of stone personality, now he showed a gentler side and opened up to the point of being like she was. Emotionally bare. No more hidden feelings, no more barriers, no more tears, no more wishing, no more regret, no more guilt. From now on things could only get better.

Earlier, Silver made a drastic decision. And though it led there, his decision was not to love Yellow. He couldn't stop thinking of how well she treated him, and decided she deserved to get back everything she gave and more. Silver decided to do anything for her, he decided… To treat her just like Blue. From now on, they'd get something different, something better. Something new.

**The End  
****_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

As one dramatic story ends, another begins. I could do a prequel to this on LuckyShipping. Or a Sequel on MangaQuest. Think, Gold and Crys, alone for an hour with nothing to do... Or I could revisit Viridian.

The alternate scene is where after Yellow says "Like what?", then Silver says "Like me." As suggested by my Grandma, ^_^

I hope you liked reading this as much as or possibly more than I enjoyed writing it... McGinnis awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy!!! *flies away randomly*


End file.
